priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord
(フレッシュドレシチームC R) is a pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. This coord first worn by Leona in Episode 53. It first debuted in the 2015 3rd Live Collection. The Dressing Pafé R Team Cyalume Coord is the predecessor to this coord. User Appearance Dress A colorful dress composed of a white Tank-top beneath a yellow piece of material covered by several navy and indigo lines. Around the bottom is a lining of light yellow studs, while on the torso are four cyan stars. Circling the top of the chest is a white ruffled piece of material with four light indigo spikes attached to it, each lined and detailed with tiny white and yellow studs. Beneath it is a layer on the sides coming in solid purple. Pinned to the left of the chest is a big white and pale blue feather. Around the waist is a white, pale indigo, and midnight blue striped bow with a gold star in the center. The skirt is separated into three layers; the main is a striped layer of cyan, yellow, and dark purple. Each sections is lined by dark purple material and arrows of pale yellow and cyan. The yellow sections have lines all over them to match the top, while the cyan and dark purple have stars of pale yellow; some of which have purple sequins applied to a section. The two layers beneath the first are ruffled petticoat in a gradient pastel of purple, pale blue, light yellow, and mint. The dress comes with a seafoam collar accented by white and purple designs with a sky blue diamond gem at the center. On each wrist is a dark purple piece of material with feathers attached. Shoes Dark purple boots with neon yellow heel and bottom. At the center is a long cyan section accented by white piped lining. At the middle section are two white belted straps with gold detail, while at the cuff is a large striped bow of white, lavender, and dark blue. A gold star rests in the center of each bow. Comes with a pair of yellow stockings covered in dark blue and indigo lines with a row of pearl studs circling the top. A single arrow goes up each leg, with one side a glittering split of cyan and yellow, and the opposite a blue sequin. Accessory A seafoam-colored marching band inspired cap with a single gold chain around the front. On each side of it is a small gold star, and attached to the chain is a large white and pale blue feather. Game is a pop Cyalume coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first debuted in the 2015 3rd Live Collection. Gallery Official Arts Official Arts Tumblr nt3o98mXVv1rsghfro1 r1 540.png Bg chara02.png Episode Screenshots 676567656.png Vsba.png Cyalum.png Reona 60.png Change my world ep 60 9.png Change my world ep 60 8.png Ep 63 52.png Ep 63 50.png Ep 63 48.png Ep 63 42.png Ep 63 37.png Ep 63 36.png Ep 63 34.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午08.29.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.48.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.58.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.54.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.53.06.png download 66.gif Category:Pop Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:2015 3rd Live Collection Category:Coord Box Category:Anime Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Unit Coord